The invention is directed to an adjustable bed such as the adjustable or articulated beds disclosed in the following patents:                U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,290        U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,649        U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,571        U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,410        U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,030        U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,463        U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,332        U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,150        U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,701        U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,075        U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,784        U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,852        U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,157 B1        U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,863 B1        Great Britain Patent No. 2,205,232 A        
The latter patents disclose articulated beds which are either extremely complicated in both construction and operation, particularly because of the multiplicity of brackets, linkages, lost motion connections, etc. associated therewith, or are so simplistic as to lack consumer acceptance. Most importantly, virtually all of the adjustable beds require components of different dimensions for each bed size which in turn requires excessive inventory and corresponding increased cost in the manufacture, assembly, and shipment thereof. If such beds are not shipped in an operative condition, the end users must be relatively sophisticated to assemble the beds from individual unassembled components thereof. Obviously, the more complex the construction of such beds, the greater the cost not only in the manufacturing thereof but also in the shipping (because of added weight and bulk/size and end-user assembly).
Another problem of adjustable beds is that they simply look adjustable and from an appearance standpoint, they look nothing like a conventional bed defined by a bed frame, a box spring and a mattress. Even in the non-adjusted, closed or prone position, conventional adjustable beds are not aesthetic and are relatively large and bulky looking. The appearance alone of conventional adjustable beds tends to put-off potential new purchasers in particular.